Lucky
by Firefly98
Summary: Ceili Longburn is good friends with Wally West, the two are like brother and sister. When Wally finally introduces the team to the young and upcoming hero, none of the group know how to react. After a certain mission lands Ceili on the team, Wally finds out things that Ceili hadn't even told him. Some of them more shocking than most. Set during Season 1 before Zatanna joins RobxOC
1. Introductions

**A/N: okay so this is only my second fanfic and I need all the help I can get. I don't young justice, but if I did, Wally would definitely still be alive...hmm...another fanfic brewing...anyway. I hope you like this story, I tend to write long stories, maybe twenty or thirty chapters? Who knows? I'll try to keep updating, until then...enjoy!**

Ceili (pronounced Kay-lee) was having a good summer. Business at the shop was good and she had led over forty-five successful tours June 1st. On another note, Orlo had sent a letter every week to his great nieces. Ceili's summer had just one hitch…

"Where have you been?" Ceili's father, Trent, boomed. His arm was raised in a way that threatened to become a slap to Ceili's already scarred face.

"I was getting groceries and shoes for Maili (Molly)." Ceili said in a quiet voice. Her father was virtually the only thing on earth that scared her. Ceili hadn't seen the sweet caring side of her dad since her mother died while climbing at Ridge Point.

"Doesn't Maili have shoes?"

"They are very small and she can barely walk in them. I only used the money that I earned in tips, Papa; I promise none of yours was spent."

"Fine," Mister Longburn went back to the paper he was reading, ignoring his daughters' presence once more.

Ceili breathed a sigh of relief and once more headed to the room that she and her ten year old sister, Maili, shared.

"Mornin', Moll, I have a surprise for you." Maili sat up in her bed, her short figure, barely scraping the base of the top bunk. She smiled in surprise, for even if father didn't notice, Ceili never failed to bring her a gift on her birthday.

"What is it?"

"Open the box and see for yourself." Ceili handed her sister a box that was carefully wrapped in blue paper. Inside were a brand new hiking uniform, boots, a shirt, hat, and pants to wear in the Irish mountains on the tours they gave together.

"Oh, Ceili, I love it!"

Maili smiled with joy, beaming at her sister in thanks. Ceili in turn ruffled her sister's hair then proceeded to put groceries away. Ceili's father waved a mug in the air and Ceili winced, the coffee wouldn't be ready for a few more minutes, and they couldn't afford yet another smashed mug.

"It'll be ready in a second Papa."

Ceili could practically hear the angry scowl as she grabbed the pot that had just finished filling and ran to fill Mr. Longburn's cup.

"Be faster." Was all he said, it was a good respite until she felt her father slap her hand, spilling the boiling liquid all over Ceili's arm.

"Yes Papa," Ceili said quickly before rushing to the sink to spare her arm from any serious injury.

_Maybe Wally would come today_, Ceili thought. He promised he would come on at least the girls' birthdays. True to his word, Wallace West rang the doorbell only five minutes later. Maili raced down the stairs, leaping at the boy who had come to be like an older brother to them Longburn sisters.

"Hello, Maili, is Ceili here?"

"Be right there Wally!" Ceili turned off the cold water and dried her arm as she walked out to meet the sixteen year old.

"Good to see you Wally!"

"Hey! Just the girls I was looking for."

Maili giggled and got up off of Wally's chest, allowing him to take Ceili's hand and stand up.

"I have a special surprise for the birthday girl!" Wally presented a present to Maili who squealed with delight.

"Thank you !" She cried, opening the gift. It was a little doll that looked just like Maili, Ceili was dying to find out where on earth he got the toy.

"I'll be in my room with my doll!" Maili ran off, yelling a final thank-you to both teenagers.

"I need to talk to you," Wally said matter-of-factly.

"Let's go outside."

Ceili and Wallace headed out the door and into the garden. Wally sat on the bench as Ceili picked tomatoes.

"I hear that there's a new hero here in Ireland. People call her Cróga Amháin."

"Yes, it translates to Brave One, some call her Bravado."

"She wouldn't happen to be standing right in front of me would she?"

Ceili frowned, she figured Wally would find out eventually, but this fast, he must have had help.

"Aye, your investigator friend.. Robin, he helped you. No?" Wally smiled at his little sister.

"Yeah, but it wasn't hard to guess it was you. This city sure needed your help, and when someone needs your help, you give it."

Ceili nodded, and stood, brushing off her pants.

"Please don't tell anyone, especially not Papa."

"He doesn't know?"

"There are many things I do not tell my family, Wally," Wally frowned, did Ceili actually look afraid? That was impossible.

"Well, some friends of mine, the Team, we need Bravado to take us to the old science facility, maybe she could help on the recon mission?"

"Your team is here?"

"They're at the hotel on Main Street. We were hoping to leave tonight, but need to go on foot."

"Aye, I'll take you, but I must disappear for the day, I will tell my father that we are going on a last minute tour across the entire mountain, he will expect me gone for several days."

"Will Maili be safe by herself?"

"I will leave her with the neighbor, she is a very kind lady."

Wally nodded and Ceili lifted the basket of tomatoes. "I will be in the lobby by three, please do not be late again."

Laughing, the two returned inside and Maili smiled when Ceili began making her favorite meal.

"Now Maili, you understand how much I hate leaving you on your birthday."

"What? Why are you leaving?"

"My dear, I will make you a great lunch and a cake for dessert, but Wallace needs me desperately, I will be gone for nearly three days."

"Aye, I suppose I'm staying here?"

"No, deary, I'm heading over to Ms. Kirklan's house now to ask if she will watch you."

Maili's smile grew instantly brighter and she ran off to pack her things. Meanwhile, Ceili told Mr. Longburn what she was doing.

"I shall be gone for two nights and return by three on Friday. Maili will be well cared for and out of your way. "

"Good, just remember that you will catch up on all your chores when you return."

"Aye, sir. Of course I will."

With that, Ceili dropped Maili off at the neighbors and began to pack, leaving her Bravado (Ceili couldn't wait to find a better name) costume in the bottom of her bag.

True to her word, Ceili arrived at the hotel lobby at precisely three o'clock. She began to look around when suddenly, Wally came up behind her, lifting her off the ground.

"Wallace!" Ceili yelled as Wally picked her up and spun in circles. The young heroine couldn't help but giggle.

"I know, but it was just for old time's sake." The siblings remembered the multitude of times that Wally had pulled this little stunt, it was just about every time they said hello.

Wally didn't stop until someone coughed.

"Right, the mission...seriousness and such.." Wally mumbled to himself as he put Ceili back down.

"Is this one of your friends?"

"Ceili, this is Robin, Robin, this is Ceili."

Robin nodded to her then turned back to Wally, "a word?"

Wally nodded, Robin wasn't asking judging by his tone.

Moments after the boys went off, Ceili heard the boy yell Wally's name and someone, namely Wallace West, grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. Ceili laughed again as her brother sped off towards the hotel room.

-I AM THE LINE BREAK! WORSHIP ME!-

"What's taking so long?" M'Gann complained.

"Wally probably got distracted, either by food or some overly pretty girl." Artemis pointed out. She was lounging on the couch as M'Gann hung upside down from the back of the armchair.

Out of nowhere, the door burst open and the room was filled with the sounds of joyful laughter. Wally appeared out of his super speed blur holding a girl on his left shoulder.

"Wallace! Put me down already!" The girl shouted, Wally complied by throwing her onto the nearest bed.

"It's been way too long, Kales." He said with his big goofy grin.

"So, Wally, this the chick you were talking about?" Artemis asked with a hint of angry jealously tainting her voice.

The speedster nodded and when Robin finally came running into the room, introduced his little, fiery haired, sister.

"Team, this is my little sister, Ceili, Ceili, this is Connor, M'Gann, Artemis, Kaldur, and Robin." Wally smiled as Ceili greeted each one of his friends.

"So these are the friends on the covert team eh? You weren't kidding when you said that Artemis had long blonde hair. Though you over-exaggerated the poor gal's looks by a lot..." Wally clamped a hand over his sister's mouth and grinned sheepishly, "did I mention she's a talker?"

M'Gann laughed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Wally says that you're the local hero around this part of Ireland."

"Aye, that I am lass, local mountain guide too. Knew every inch of the place 'fore I could speak a word."

"That is indeed the task we asked you of." Kaldur said, "We need someone to take us to an old research facility."

Ceili nodded in agreement, she knew the exact facility and a lot about it too, it was one of her latest cases.

"True, I've been a wee bit worried 'bout the place, something strange is definitely goin' on there."

The entire team nodded and they sat together to begin making a plan...

**So Ceili is with the team and they have started planning... I don't know if I like the way I ended this chapter... review please! I'll take anything you've got, and I will give credit where it's due, so review and let me know how you liked the way Wally jokes around with his little sister!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


	2. The Journey Begins

**A/N: So, I'll try to update relatively quick, but I can't make any promises...sorry!**

**I don't own Young Justice blah, blah, blah...**

**Enjoy!**

"All right, everyone know the plan?"

The team nodded as Ceili double checked with everyone, making sure they all had the proper equipment. At precisely seven o'clock, the team started off on the trail, Ceili moved expertly over all the roots and rocks, stopping every now and then to ensure that everyone was there. They traveled for nearly six miles, in a surprisingly comfortable silence, and made it to the camp-site by eleven when Ceili stopped. The entire team heard voices and stood ready, until M'Gann established the mind link to remind them that they were in their civilians.

'Wait...I recognize one of those voices...' Ceili alerted them. Frowning, she told they others to wait there as she stepped out into the clearing a bit more, coming face to face with her father.

'Cut me from the link. Now' Ceili said. She soon felt the awkward sensation of everyone's minds collectively in her own leave as her father slapped her. Ceili silently thanked god that her friends could not see her.

"What are you doing here?" Trent demanded.

"My tour group and I were separated, I started to search around here as the others set up a camp. We are still missing one member."

"They aren't here. Go, I have half a mind to take you out of the business. Your mother was adventurous enough, I don't need another stupid girl talking about exploring and getting herself lost out here."

"Don't talk about mama that way! She was a great woodsman!" Trent slapped his daughter hard again and she left, joining her group with a forced smile.

They all stared and Wally gave her a look as they noticed the bruise form on her cheek.

"What happened?" Wally asked her.

"Tripped over a root." Was all she said.

Nobody believed her, but nobody questioned it either.

"Let's get moving, I know a way around that will get us to another camp in about two hours." The others nodded following the young girl, she was grateful that nobody could see the tears falling as they traveled in silence. When the team and their guide made it to the other camp, they set up and went to bed, each of them taking a watch in turns.

"I'll go first," Ceili announced, sitting in front of the fire. Wally suggested they take it in two's and sat next to her.

"Same here, night guys." The others bid them goodnight and went to their respective tents.

When everyone was asleep, Wally slung an arm around Ceili and smirked.

"Been a while since we sat at the same campfire, huh?"

"Aye, Wally, 'tis been far too long. Why haven't you come around as often?"

Wally sighed, "I've been so busy and the nearest zeta is miles away. I felt so bad having to put the team before you...did you make it through the anniversary okay?"

Ceili shook her head and leaned on Wally's shoulder. She hadn't been okay, her sister was asleep and her father was drunk and beating the crap out of her. That was before all of the nightmare's began.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Wally put his arms around her and Ceili just leaned on her older brothers chest, a sad and distant look on her face.

"It's not your fault, I always knew that it wouldn't last long, your uncle hasn't come 'round in years and I knew that someday you'd drift away too...I just hoped that someday wasn't so soon."

Wally felt horrible, he had put his baby sister second to his line of work. One that he wasn't always fond of either. Wally couldn't let Ceili down again, not after letting her suffer through an anniversary alone. Not when she had so much that she needed to get off her chest that she would only tell Wally. He had already been thinking about having the team offer for her to join, but they'd have to trust her first, and Wally was pretty sure that nobody did, nobody except for him...

"What happened when you talked to your dad? Don't tell me you got that bruise from falling." Wally said, absently stroking Ceili's hair. Ceili pushed back and hugged herself.

"It was an accident, they were having a private conversation, he didn't know it was me until after. When he did, he apologized and tried to make me feel better. You know, like your uncle Barry does for you when you get hurt." Ceili was careful not to mention Wally's dad, she knew how much he hated him for abusing him, how much he hated that he still loved him anyway.

"Ceili, you're not lying are you?"

"No, Wally, I'm not." They were silent until the end of their watch, carefully waking Artemis and Robin before bidding each other good night. Wally hugged his sister and planted a kiss on top of her head before heading to the boys' tent where he fell asleep quickly, but still worrying about Ceili.

-I AM THE LINE BREAK! BOW TO ME PUNY HUMANS! BOW!-

"Do you trust her?" Artemis asked Robin when she was sure that Wally and Ceili were asleep.

"Wally does, and he's known her for a while, but I can't really answer until after going on a mission with her."

"It just surprises me that of all people, Wally is the one with the never heard of secret sibling."

Robin frowned at his comrade and studied her body language. Her muscles were tensed and she wouldn't stop making and un-making her hands into fists.

"You're jealous aren't you?" Robin teased.

"No, I'm just curious. Those two have got to be hiding something if Wally has kept her a secret for this long." Artemis had a point. But Robin didn't quite think there was anything going on, it was obvious that Ceili was hiding something, but Wally was trying to figure out what exactly it was. Robin suspected _he_ knew what it was though.

"Please tell me you at least didn't buy her story about falling to explain the bruise." Artemis said after a few minutes of an awkward silence between the two.

"I didn't, something tells me it was her dad. That it wasn't an accident either."

Artemis suddenly understood, Ceili was like her. she had a crazy dad, her mother wasn't there most of the time, nobody there when she needed it.

"Reminds you of someone we know, doesn't it Arty?"

"Pfft, she's nothing like me Robin. You can't possibly think that."

"But you do," the Boy Wonder gave her a mischievous smile then returned to their comfortable silence of just being in each others company.

-I AM THE LINE BREAK! MWAHAHAHA!-

The next morning, they all ate breakfast together and Artemis and M'Gann joined Robin in pestering about all the secret adventures of the two red-haired heroes.

"Well, there was that one time when I was eight... You remember, don't you Wally?" Ceili asked, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. Wally gave her a look, as if to say _I thought we would never mention that again!_ Ceili laughed as Robin poked her side, begging for the story to be told.

"Alright, alright, lad, just stop tickling me, would ya?"

Ceili regained her composure as Robin ceased his tickle attack and began in a low and immediately intriguing voice. Wally knew this voice, Ceili had always been a great story teller, ever since they were little.

"Wally was almost eleven years old, I was eight. My papa had decided that we were ready for a trek that would last a week. If only to help Barry gain some samples for research that he was working on.

The first day went quite a bit like ours, quiet in a nice way, as we made our way up the mountain. When we reached the first camp, Barry ran off collecting some samples and papa was off looking for fire wood. Wally and I were joking away, chasing each other and just having fun at our site. All of a sudden, it started pouring rain, buckets of it all over our site. Wally was rushing around, getting the tarps set up, and when that was done, he and I were sitting there under one of the tarps, waiting for our family to return. BY then it was dark, with a full moon out and the wolves howling, you'd think we'd be scared to death, no?

Instead, we just sat there, wrapped around with a large blanket, waiting...it was hours before we heard a yelp, then a howl... one far too close for comfort. When a tall figure loped into the camp, Wally and I were shaking in fear. Not knowing what on earth it was, we sat as still as we could be. When Wally saw his chance, we ran for it. The next thing I knew, we were going at the speed of sound, I was on Wally's back and we was screamin' bloody murder as we flew down the hill side. When we stopped, another tall figure stood in front of us. We were so bust running for dear life that we hadn't noticed the enormous bear until it swatted at us with huge paws."

Wally laughed to himself, that night had been something to look back on and laugh about. Everyone waited for Ceili to continue as she looked to Wally.

"Should I go on? You and I both know what comes next... maybe we could leave them hanging?" Ceili smiled, the mischievous glint in her eyes that she always got when telling a story.

"Keep going!" M'Gann urged, Wally laughed and nodded," if you're going to stop, at least tell them about the cave. That was a riot."

Ceili laughed to herself and nodded, "fair enough...let's see,

so there we was, looking up at this huge black bear. Wally ran as far as he could, and before we knew it, we were lost in a rainstorm. Only to get worse as lightning flashed and thunder cracked right over our heads. We were both terrified, tired, and just plain freaked out. So, Wally, bless 'is heart, found us a nice little cave to stay in until Barry or someone came along..." Ceili was cut off as they heard someone coming up behind them. It was a group of scientists from the facility along with some heavily armed men.

"What are you kids doing out here?" One of them demanded, hitting his gun into the palm of his hand.

"We was just on a nice camp out, stayin' a few days in the woods, sir."

"Well you ought to get home. As in now."

"You obviously don't understand, I'm with the Longburn tours group, these people paid for a three days tour of the mountain and I can' just back out, 'specially with our no returns policy."

The guard grunted and tapped his gun again.

"I'm sure there's nothing here that they can't find elsewhere, and if your clients value their lives, well... You best be going."

'What now?' M'Gann asked.

'Follow my lead.' Ceili said to the others. "Aye, in that case, we best get to packing up, eh guys? I'm sure we can reschedule."

"Aww, man! I suppose you have a point, lets get going.' Wally groaned, in a considerably believable way.

The team began taking down the tents and the guards moved on. When Connor confirmed that they were out of ear shot, the others congratulated Ceili.

"That was excellent planning in a short amount of time." Kaldur commented, making Ceili smile.

"Eh, in our line of work, I tend to expect the unexpected. You'd be surprised how many times, I have to come out here as Lucky."

The team nodded, Wally could see that they were warming up to her. Now if only Artemis would stop flipping out about any little thing she did...

**A/N: Okay so I tried to do better with this one, but seriously, I will not post anymore until I get some reviews! My goal is five, but if I can get two, I'll post chapter three. **

**Like how I left not just one but TWO little cliff hangars... ha ha ha!**

**Review Puhleeeeze! Hope you liked it!**

**Until next time, little lucky clovers!**


	3. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I need reviews! I have only three and I would like to get to five ****_at least!_**** so please read and leave me your thoughts! Enjoy!**

**insert proper disclaimer here_**

They packed up early and left for the science facility. As they were walking, Artemis began to ask about the story.

"Okay, so you guys were in a cave. Wally said that it was hilarious, but I'm not seeing the funny part."

Ceili laughed and complied by continuing the story.

"We were in the cave and soaking wet. Poor Wally couldn't light a fire without torching himself, and I still had no idea what I was doing. So we waited in the freezing cold air until I got up and waked further into the cave until I slipped and fell down the a hidden shaft that was much like a playground slide. Only this one was dark and damp and just down right terrifying. I landed at the bottom and when Wally called he fell too, landing right on top of me."

The girls giggled and Robin smirked knowing that that's exactly what his best friend would do.

"So Wally, the gentleman he is, gets up off of me and helps me up. We found ourselves at the bottom of the mountain and the next thing we knew, one of the large figures was in front of us again. We were screaming like hell because we thought it was the bear again, but instead, Barry reaches out and laughs at us wondering why we're shivering and screaming. Wally the poor soul, by this point had wet himself, and I laughed like crazy when Barry almost dropped him upon hearing so."

The team stopped because in truth, even Kaldur was laughing. Wally was laughing too even though it was at his own expense.

"That's the hilarious part then huh?" Artemis commented.

"Aye, so by this point, Wally and I were back at the camp with my father, mother, and Wall's uncle, getting warm, and laughing at our own stupidity. For it was us running away from our families all along."

They all laughed and everyone agreed that Ceili was in Fact a good story teller.

"We need to get moving; otherwise we won't get to the facility in time."

They continued along the path and when they reached a fork in the road, Kaldur asked why they didn't go left.

"That there goes up to Ridge Point, and I cannot take you there."

"Are you sure, it will give us a good vantage point to watch from and the facility is just as easily accessed from there." Conner stated. Ceili paled and after a moment, stood her ground.

"I am not taking you that way. It is much too complicated and any accident that occurs up there is 99 percent of the time lethal. We will go right."

The team argued save for Wally, who finally but in with," look, she knows the land better than any of us, and knows our capabilities. If she says it's too dangerous then it is, end of discussion."

The team had never seen Wally so serious, so they listened and headed right, following closely behind the now angry thirteen year old girl.

When they reached their campsite, they found that they had a beautiful view over the land and could see the facility clearly, just as well as they could have from Ridge point.

"We set up the camp in a discreet manner, I'll show ye."

Soon, the team was set up. It was hard to see the tents, making Artemis quite aware she'd have trouble finding them in the dark.

During dinner, it was relatively quiet until Robin made a conversation with Ceili that he had wanted everyone else to hear.

"So, why wouldn't you go left today?"

The question took Lucky by surprise and she responded with a simple, "Because I said not to."

Robin smirked at the realization that whatever the red head was hiding, it had to do with Ridge Point. The others understood what Robin was doing and stayed quiet, listening to Ceili converse with the Boy Wonder.

"Okay, so you and Wally, are you really sister and brother?"

"Sort of, you see, we aren't related by blood, but we have a bond that only siblings can have. You share it with him too. That is one thing that I have definitely picked up on."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, but that isn't a bad thing, something tells me that you have the same problem I do. You don't know when to let your emotions show, or who to show them to."

Robin was suddenly curious, how on earth did Ceili know all that?

"Impressive, how'd you guess?"

"I know how to read people. It's like a sixth sense. My mom was good at it too." Ceili said the last sentence mostly to herself, hoping that Robin didn't hear it, but he did.

Robin knew it could be a touchy subject, but he wanted to know as much about the little red head as possible, so he asked.

"If you don't mind answering, you always talk about your mother in the past tense, what happened?"

Lucky tensed, she couldn't say just yet, she hadn't even told Wally the whole story, but Robin was listening, so Lucky decided to spill.

"She died when I was nine. Fell from a high cliffed trail."

Robin didn't push any farther, "I'm sorry to bring it up."

"Don't be, the only other person who knows if Wally."

Robin, being the great detective he is, remembered Wally's seriousness during the argument about Ridge Point, and came to a conclusion.

"At Ridge Point," he stated, it wasn't a question.

"I had to watch… I almost caught her… I was so close."

Robin suddenly remembered the feeling of watching his own parents fall, knowing that he was so close to saving them. Except he didn't.

"I know the feeling, my parents fell when the trapeze snapped. We never performed with a net. I was literally just an inch from catching my mother's hand."

The others stared as they realized that the two youngest teammates just shared the most vital and hardest to talk about parts of their past. The team silently thanked Robin for coming out with the information as he wrapped his arm around Ceili trying to offer some comfort.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Ceili suddenly realized, shoving Robin off the log.

"What on earth gave you that idea?" Robin said sarcastically.

Ceili punched Robin in the face and stood up, in an angry, but controlled tone, she scolded the team harshly.

"You really think that I wouldn't have said something if I trusted you?"

The heroes just lowered their heads in shame of what they had done. Wally looked up at Ceili though and gave her the look.

"Of all people, I thought that maybe I'd actually know the entire story, you never told me you had to watch."

"I never told you how much my father beat me for it afterwards either. You stopped coming around Wally, so I shut down, didn't you know how much I needed you. Maili hasn't been the same since, and Trent hasn't layed a hand on her. Imagine what kind of kid she would be if he did. You and I both know that's not very hard for you to do Wallace, not hard at all."

Ceili stormed off and everyone looked at Wally, wondering why it wasn't hard for him to imagine. He just got up and followed Ceili.

"What do you want now? To read my diary," Ceili was still annoyed with her brother and his friends. She thought she had taken it too far, by hinting that Wally knew what it was like to be beaten as a child, but it was what he had coming to him.

"You need to come back so we can strategize; we need you with us in case we need to make an escape."

Ceili nodded and returned to the group, where they all sat staring at the two who were coming out of the woods.

"Alright, we need to get planning, so what is the goal we need to accomplish?"

With that, the team dropped all of their thoughts, if only for a few hours, to plan before attacking the facility.

**A/N: I know, I know, when will they fight, next chapter I promise. here is something to leave you craving more...**

_"Kid Flash!" Lucky yelled at the top of her lungs as her brother soared over the edge of the cliff. She was so distracted that she barely had time to move out of the way of a bullet as she ran to help her brother. Looking over the edge, Ceili screamed, there was Wally, lying about thirty feet below. Ceili began to mentally break down and this time wasn't fast enough, the bullet ricocheted into her body with a sudden jolt and the last thing she remembered was seeing Wally lying on the ground, in a very broken heap._

**Ha ha ha ha! I need a total of five reviews before I publish ch. 4! so please, leave your thoughts and don't hate me!**


End file.
